On the side of the Angels
by Mitsukuni-san
Summary: For a man addicted to danger it would be just his luck to meet Sam Winchester, vessel of the Devil and danger magnet extraordinaire. There has been a staggering rise in crimes throughout London starting to span the rest of England and in the centre of the web is always the same man. It also appears he also has a new business partner.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first ever cross over fic all based off a post on tumblr, It is a huge WIP but I will be updating it as often as I can and hopefully it will be finished in a reasonable amount of time! (Also apologies for the very short first chapter)._

* * *

"Dude there is no way it's another Wendigo. We ganked one in the same territory two days ago! There is no way they would be 'sharing' the same area."

"I know they are territorial Dean but all of the research points to another one." As he spoke to Dean, Sam theatrically waved his arms over the table he was working at.

"Fine, whatever can we just go and kill this thing. I think we are due a quiet break after this." Sam merely stared at him after he finished speaking which after not too long started to creep him out slightly,

"Why are you staring at me like I have grown another head?" It took Dean more than a moment to being to fathom the look of surprise on Sam's face but it became all too clear as a gruff voice behind him caught him unawares.

"Hello Dean."

"Oh sh.." Dean jumped and spun around immediately to find Cas in what could only be described as well into his personal space.

"You really need to stop doing that!" Cas simply raised an eyebrow and stared at Dean, essentially daring him to say something else before he stated why he was there.

"I have an important case that you two must attend to immediately."

"Come on Cas, you know we are busy here!" Sam nodded in agreement and looked up at Cas from his seat at the table,

"He is actually right, we are right in the middle of a hunt and it is pretty time sensitive so we need to get it done. I'm sure it can wait." After he had said his piece Sam immediately returned to the piles of books and heaps of paper before him in an attempt to figure out where the Wendigo would be.

Dean moved over the motel room to sit on the edge of one of the beds but stood up immediately after Cas finally decided to say what the case involved,

"I may have tracked down Crowley."

"For god's sake Cas why didn't you say that straight away?! I'm sure a Wendigo can wait while we get this son of a bitch."

Sam immediately left the research in favour of getting up to get their things together, the piles of work left on the table being a strong indicator of how bad they wanted to find Crowley.

He turned to Cas, his face set,

"Give us ten minutes to get everything together and we can leave." There was a barely there nod from Castiel before the brothers started packing, plaid shirts on top of shot guns and blue jeans on top of holy water.

As soon as they had their small amount of belongings ready in duffel bags that were slug over each of their shoulders they walked over to Cas, who was still standing in the centre of the motel room.

He merely stood there and stared at the brothers before Dean released an impatient sigh then broke the silence,

"So where is this gig?" Dean regretted asking, as he barely had time to react never mind protest, before the angel grabbed their shoulders and 'zapped' them to their destination; favouring speed over _comfortable_ travel.

* * *

It took a minute of slightly dazed confusion and getting their bearings before they could stand up properly and walk around to investigate their surroundings.

They seemed to be in a typical run of the mill alley lined with brick walls; at least Cas was smart enough to not get them seen.

Dean took in the sheer amount of people as they walked out of the alley onto an incredibly busy road, as soon as he spotted the vast billboards he turned to Sam,

"Hey, are we in Ney York?" Sam simply furrowed his eyebrows and as soon as he spotted the unmistakeable red of a double decker bus his suspicions were confirmed, though he couldn't hide the shock on his face.

"Dean… this is London."

"What!?" Dean quickly spun around and took in the sight, bright red buses were going past with black cabs behind them, a billboard for London's west end flashing before them.

"Oh my god. We are in London. Like American Werewolves in London, London." Both Sam and Dean were lost for words while Cas stood and watched them, as if randomly appearing in London was the most natural thing in the world.

"Cas, what the hell!?"


	2. Chapter 2

The street outside was quiet again, everything had been quiet the past few days and it was driving John up the wall. It wasn't the quiet that was irritating John, it was the never-ending chorus of 'bored' that was emitting from Sherlock.

There had been no cases for Sherlock to work on and he seemed worse than usual, if that was even remotely possible.

Half of the kitchen had already nearly been destroyed thanks to an experiment to stave off the boredom and even one of john's jumpers had been victim to Sherlock's antics.

This was why John could have cried with relief when he heard his phone ring and the caller ID showed it was Lestrade that was calling, for once John was hoping there was a lovely murder to keep Sherlock busy.

His prayers were thankfully answered and Lestrade had, apparently, an exceedingly important case for them.

"Good news, Lestrade has a case. Now get up and get ready." Instead or jumping up like John had assumed he would at the mention of a case he barely lifted his head from the sofa to ask what the case involved.

"I thought you would be more enthusiastic than that considering all I have heard in the past few bloody days is how bored you are. Any way, he didn't give details but I'm assuming it is important since he sounded… slightly stressed."

"Not interested." Sherlock dropped his head back onto the arm of the sofa and wrapped his dressing gown around him tighter.

"Fine you absolute child, I am going regardless. Last time, are you sure you don't want to go? And don't think being in the flat by yourself will give you a better chance of finding the cigarettes, they are well and truly hid."

Sherlock merely remained silent and John simply shook his head, a smile on his lips, for a genius consulting detective he had never met anyone so petulant.  
He also knew Sherlock would be coming to the crime scene once he told him what Lestrade has passed on. John just decided to wait until he was nearly out of the door before he told Sherlock the 'key' piece of information he did know about the case.

"Oh and it's a shame you aren't coming, Lestrade thinks Moriarty is involved." It took approximately half a second before Sherlock was on his feet and out of the door ready to go down the stairs.

Before he managed to get down them John grabbed the back of the blue dressing gown and stilled him.

"Perhaps clothes might be an idea?" Sherlock huffed before reluctantly going to his bedroom, not five minute later emerging in a suit then wrapping himself in his scarf and belstaff coat.

* * *

"Sam this place isn't even called a motel. I mean what kind of name is 'travel lodge'!?" Sam rolled his eyes, the room was nicer than nearly every motel they had ever stayed in but Dean was complaining because he wasn't use to it.

"At least the cards worked and we got a room, you are only complaining because it is different and we aren't in a cheap motel." Cas stood across the other side of the room blankly looking at the brothers, silently waiting for them to let him speak.

As soon as Dean huffed and went quiet Cas took this as his cue,

"If you are quite done, there is a crime scene we need to be getting to immediately."

"At least we packed our suits." Sam grinned at Dean, no matter how often they had to wear a suit Dean still didn't like it and the thought cheered him up immensely; Dean merely huffed and stalked off obviously not enjoying London so far.

Sam also stood so he could go and change but turned to Cas first,

"You can fill us in on the details on the way there."

It was not long before they were both ready, deciding to pose as the American secret service, the reasoning being that they would be in a high enough position to avoid any questions that may be hard for them to answer and possibly blow their cover.

"I have decided I will not be coming with you, there is a chance I may, as you put it, blow your cover."

Dean looked as if Cas has just pointed out the most obvious thing in the world like humans need air to live or that all angels are dicks.

Sam however elected to ignore it,

"So is there anything we need to know before we go?"

"Yes, I believe Crowley is working with someone here in London. Although there is no evidence to suggest he is anything but human." Cas remained standing in the centre of the hotel room while Dean turned to Sam,

"Well I suppose that might make our job easier. Come on let's go see what Crowley has left us with."

* * *

It turned out that London is significantly harder to navigate than they assumed it would be but they finally made their way to the crime scene and walked up to the tape cordoning the area off.  
As they walked up to the crime scene they received a rather unwarranted glare from a man that appeared to be working on the forensics team before he turned to what appeared to be the person in charge and pointed them out.

Dean and Sam subconsciously straightened their backs assuming their 'authoritative' postures as the older man walked over.

"And who might you be?" They both smiled politely as they removed their 'badges' and showed them before introducing themselves. Dean took the lead and introduced himself before introducing Sam.

"Agent Bonham and my partner here is Agent Page, with the American Secret Service. We have reason to believe that this crime scene is of interest to us." Dean held his breath as recognition flashed across the man's face in regards to the names used but thankfully he didn't say anything about it.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade" He held out of a hand and quickly shook the hands of the so called agents. "So what makes you think this crime scene involves you?"

"We have reason to believe someone we have been _after_ for a particularly long time was involved."

"If that's the case there is no harm in taking a look." Just as Lestrade was about to raise the tape to let them past a younger woman with impressively curly hair stepped over and caught the DI's attention.

"One second," He turned to Donovan, impatience apparent on his features "what is it?"

"Freak's here."


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean both watched with amusement as Lestrade rolled his eyes at the mention of 'the freak' and let out a quiet sigh before turning back to them;

"Sorry guys, just give me a second. We need to let Sherlock look at the scene first." As soon as Lestrade started to walk across to the other side of the crime scene Dean immediately turned to Sam;

"What kind of name is _Sherlock? _He sounds old and weird." Dean twisted his face and over dramatically shuddered, a grin starting to form on his lips,

"Dean we are meant to be American Secret Service, at least act like it." He, what could only be described as, pouted as he looked at Sam.

"Fine. Mr… no fun…" Sam internally shook his head; one day Dean would have a good comeback, one day.  
After their small exchange they looked over to who the Detective Inspector meant by 'Sherlock', walking toward the older man there was what must have been Sherlock and another person walking with him.  
As Sherlock walked toward the crime scene he straightened his long coat and popped up the collar whilst lifting his chin, the first thing that came to mind was a peacock, he certainly did seem to have a certain…. _Flare._

"He looks like even more of a drama queen than you Sammy." He glared at Dean for a moment before letting his gaze get drawn back to what was going on with Sherlock. The man with him was notably short but he held himself like he was in charge, small but hard to miss.  
As soon as Dean turned to observe again they saw the taller man start to move around the crime scene, it seemed like he was observing but doing so rather quickly. He flitted around the bodies, ducking low to take a closer look and standing up again before hopping over to a different area, the whole thing was certainly 'eccentric'.

The other two were just watching him as if they had seen this done a thousand times and it was perfectly normal, well from the brothers point of view it was a bit strange… and they had been trapped in _TV land_ by an angel.

What may have been a couple of minutes of watching had soon passed and they saw Sherlock walk over to Lestrade and they assumed he told him he had everything he needed.  
Before he turned to leave though he saw Sam and Dean and practically stared at them until he could burn a hole through them; they saw Sherlock have a quick exchange with the DI before he turned in a dramatic swing of his coat and left, the shorter man following.

"What on earth was he doing?"

"Hell if I know and what was with the coat?!" Sam shrugged as Dean saw Lestrade walk over and he must have noticed the looks on their faces,

"Don't even ask, come on you can take a look now." He lifted the tape for them and waited until they had stepped under before walking them to the, unfortunately plural, bodies.  
As they made their way over Sam started looking at the scene while Dean stood by Lestrade,

"So who is it you are after?"

"He goes by the name Crowley." Lestrade looked nonplussed by the name, obviously not being familiar with it.

"Can't say I have heard the name but we will certainly let you know if we come across it." Dean looked over to see how Sam was doing but he was still looking, he let him get on with it and turned back to the DI.

"So who do you think is connected to the murders?"

"Moriarty, not just murders either. We believe he essentially has his own criminal empire."

"Can't say I have heard of him either, though he does sound like a man Crowley would be involved with." It may be the someone that Cas was talking about who was working with Crowley. Sam was soon finished with the scene and walked over to them.

"I think that will be all, we will be in touch." Lestrade merely raised an eyebrow and shook his head as they both turned and walked away from the crime scene.

"Bloody Americans."


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the short chapters it just works better with breaking the story up! enjoy :)_

* * *

As Dean and Sam walked away from the scene and finally got around the corner they both sighed in relief.

"Dude, I told you the badges would be fine here. It's not like they would see many of them anyway."

"Whatever Dean, let's just head back to the hotel. Maybe Cas has found something." They went around another corner, hopefully heading in the direction of their hotel, when they heard footsteps moving rather quickly up one of the side streets heading straight for them.

They both tried to pick up their pace but weren't fast enough and were soon cut off and stopped in their tracks, prevented from trying to walk away.  
After a moment of surprise, and admittedly slight panic, at being accosted like that they both noticed it was that Sherlock person from the crime scene that was responsible. The other man who was also at the scene was with him as well.  
Before they could even react to being stopped and approached, Sherlock spoke,

"You're not Secret Service, tell us who you really are and don't bother lying." He spoke rapidly and sternly expecting quick answers.  
While it appeared that Sherlock was talking at Dean, Sam took the opportunity to weigh up the man with him. He was significantly shorter but he certainly looked like a man you should never cross, probably trained in something or other. His attention soon turned to Dean when he spoke,

"How did you know?" Sam rolled his eyes at Dean so obviously giving it away; he could have at least attempted a lie. Sam also noticed the other man rolling his eyes at Dean's reply, obviously expecting an attempted lie as well, his attention was soon brought back to the taller one however when he started talking.

"How did I know? Ugh, it is so obvious. It's like you didn't even try." Sam and Dean merely looked at him dubiously waiting for a proper answer.  
"It's a ridiculously transparent 'disguise'. Foremost the quality of the suits are much poorer than those of the American Secret service, if an agent was wearing one of those things they wouldn't even be allowed in the field. Also if you were earning a salary like that you would have made the effort to put more money into your attire, you may have been better off in jeans and a t-shirt. Though I have to admit the loose fitting jacket to hide concealed weapons is a nice touch, though they obviously aren't loose fitting enough as I can tell you don't even have the regulation guns. It is also rare for an agent with the amount of training required to show signs of slight nervousness at a simple crime scene such as that."

John stood and was nearly grinning by the time Sherlock had finished, relishing the looks on the 'agents' faces. He waited a moment before speaking, using his 'captain' voice to try and get faster answers,  
"So once again, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Dean's mouth had fell open in surprise and Sam simply held a look of disbelief, it took a moment before either of them could talk and first to speak was of course Dean,  
"First off, how the hell did you do that!? Secondly, who are you?"

"I simply observe. It's Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. This is John Watson." Sherlock nodded his head slightly as he pointed out John, Sam furrowed his brow,

"Consulting detective?" Before Sherlock could answer John interjected,

"Only one in the world, he invented the job. Don't ask." Sam smiled at other man it seemed like he had certainly learnt how to deal with Sherlock, it was also apparent that Dean wasn't going to say anything so he decided to just tell them. They might actually be helpful with… something.

"Fine. We will tell you who we are and what we are doing, but you won't believe us. You might also think we are completely crazy but we will be completely honest." Before Sherlock could dismiss them John decided to give them both a chance to explain, mostly because he was curious and he also know Sherlock wouldn't rest until he found out.

"I can deal with crazy, I live with Sherlock Holmes." He grinned at the statement and he saw Sam's mouth quirk up. Sherlock soon interrupted them and put on his 'friendliest smile',

"Well… to Baker Street?"


End file.
